comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Beast/Pre-Vamp Logs
Log(s) happened before the revamp and may not apply in full. Logs NPC'ed *2010-05-21 - Don't Name This Wet T-Shirt Party - What starts out as a relaxing day with Scott and Jono working in the garage, turns into a water battle with Alex and the girls. Of course, it is all fun and games until someone blows up. Player *2010-07-11 - Professors and Pacifists - Following her talk with Ms. Dawn and then her talk with Mr. Owens, Andrea gets called to the Headmaster's office to speak with Charles Xavier about her unwillingness to fight. This talk goes no better, despite the inclusion of Dr. McCoy, who tries his best to help as well. *2010-07-12 - Pick Pockets - Sasha tries to steal Simone's wallet and is caught! Simone tries to convince her there is a better way. *2010-07-13 - Rockets on the Lawn - Hank arrives home and those assembled greet. Geekiness ensues! *2010-07-24 - They Have Issues: Nanny No More - Finally the investigation is completed, and the X-Men and Pete Wisdom team up to save Kitty! At least, until she teaches others that phasing through electronics is bad. *2010-08-07 - Teamwork Time - Cyclops runs the team through a Danger Room scenario. *2010-08-09 - Hangin out at Harry's - Some of the Xavier's crew chat and chill at Harry's. *2010-08-13 - Kurt Reproduced?! - A surprise visitor appears at the X-Mansion, with so many surprises...wait, Kurt reproduced?! *2010-08-19 - The Perfect Storm - Ororo agrees to join the X-Men. *2010-08-22 - Legacy and Blood: The Love of Daytripper - Arriving at the X-Mansion, Daytripper makes a call for help to save Kurt. *2010-08-22 - Legacy and Blood: To The Seventh Circle - With the assistance of Daytripper, the X-Men and Nocturne arrive in Dante's Inferno to save Kurt. *2010-08-28 - A Path Becomes Clearer - Amid enjoyment of the lake by some, TJ comes to realize where she may be needed the most for the time being. *2010-09-04 - Space Politics: The Arrival of Forge - With the arrival of Forge, the real debate starts. *2010-09-06 - Space Politics: Haunted Ship - A tour of the crashed alien ship reveals that something goes bump in the shadows. *2010-09-11 - Space Politics: Off to Oz - Taking to space, the X-Men join up with the Starjammers to save Alex and Warren. *2010-09-11 - Space Politics: Tearing Down the Royal House - The X-Men band together and bring down the Imperial Guards, while the Starjammers go and cause one mess on the mother ship. *2010-09-12 - Space Politics: Reunited - The X-Men are now reunited with their missing members and they have some 'quiet time' before returning to Earth. *2010-09-23 - Kurt's Very Merry UnBirthday - The gang throws a surprise birthday party for Kurt. *2010-09-24 - One Freaky Weekend: My Girlfriend is Blue & Furry! - Responding to a panicked phone call from his girlfriend, Scott rides to the rescue only to find out his girlfriend is blue and furry in a sort of TJ Wagner way! *2010-09-28 - Muir Island Troubles - Hank, Jonothon, Kurt, and TJ are on Muir to be checked after the power switch, and something goes awry. *2010-12-17 - Avengers & X-Men Align - The Avengers and X-Men meet to officially recognize an alliance between the two. Sometimes it gets a little awkward, but in the end, everyone is human, right?